1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a packing strap application device, and more particularly to a packing strap carrying case.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A packing strap carrying case is a hollow case formed by injection. The side wall of the case is provided with a flip cover for a roll of packing strap to be placed in the case. However, it is not easy to replace the roll of packing strap in the case through the flip cover of the side wall, and the roll of packing strap cannot be positioned exactly. As a result, when the packing strap is applied, the roll of packing strap may slide in the case. It is difficult to apply the roll of packing strap, and the roll of packing strap may slide out of the case.
Furthermore, male and female molds and a core member are required to form an injection space when the packing strap carrying case is manufactured. The packing strap carrying case is formed by means of the injection space. After that, the molds are demoulded and the core member is taken out, such that the product of the packing strap carrying case is completed. The manufacture procedures of the packing strap carrying case are complicated and not easy.
Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve this problem.